Error de cálculo
by MissCCPHyuga
Summary: AU-. "No creo que pase. Sasuke es gay". Sakura no sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Lo único seguro era que las consecuencias de aquel error de cálculo podrían ser un tanto… peculiares. Sasusaku, oneshot.


**N/A: **Bueno, antes que nada MIL DISCULPAS. Estoy casi sin tiempo y quise subir esta historia apresuradamente y tuve errores de calculo gravisimos jajaja. Gomen nasai :c

Este fic lo escribí hace casi un año, y espero de corazón que les guste. Esta algo fumado, como de costumbre xD

Volveré pronto con la conti de _Unforgiven,_ I promise n.n

.*.*.*.*.

**Disclaimer: **aplicado.

.*.*.*.*.

**Error de calculo**

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno resopló por enésima vez en la tarde, mientras observaba el paisaje a través de las ventanillas del metro en el que volvía a casa.

Oh, Dios. _"Volver a casa"_

Definitivamente esa rutina se estaba volviendo en una de las peores cosas que podía sucederle. No era como si odiase su vivienda, ni nada por el estilo. Pero lo odiaba a él.

Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo estudiante de intercambio, que en esos momentos vivía en su casa sólo porque los padres de ambos eran amigos, e hicieron un trato para que el muchacho terminara el colegio en la capital, y bla bla bla.

Llevaba viviendo en la residencia Haruno aproximadamente tres meses. Y no fue como si empezaran a llevarse de maravillas.  
>Sí, ella admitía que era guapo. Pero sólo hasta ahí. No lo soportaba. Era frío, serio – extremadamente serio –, callado, arrogante, y, lo peor, le había arrebatado algo que ella sobre apreciaba en la vida: su tranquilidad.<p>

Desde que el chico perfecto llegó a la ciudad, llamó la atención de cada una de las chicas que iban al mismo instituto. Su vida no se pudo ver más afectada.

Si bien siempre le fue fácil hacer amigos, ahora todas las chicas del colegio se abalanzaban sobre ella apenas la veían. ¿Para qué? Para preguntarle por Sasuke. ¡Dios! Ni que fuera un _sex_ _symbol_ destacado por la prensa.

Encima que ellos ni siquiera hablaban, esto despertaba la curiosidad de más y más chicas. Todo el día se pasaban preguntándole a ella, sobre alguna novia del joven Uchiha. ¡¿Qué mierda iba a saber ella?!

Para su suerte – o desdicha –, el joven no había asistido ese día al instituto. Sus odiosas _fangirls_ la molestaron toda la mañana, pero por lo menos no tuvo que ver la cara de sobrador que colocaba en el curso cuando respondía correctamente todo lo que el profesor preguntaba.

Llegó a su hogar, con la intención de darse una ducha, e ir directamente a tomar una siesta, cuando lo vio en el patio de la casa, sentado en el césped, recostado pesadamente contra el único y gran árbol de mango que había.

Verlo dormido, al aire libre, tan vulnerable, hizo que sintiera algo indescriptible. Al rato, pilló que, aparentemente, se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro. Se acercó más para divisar de cuál se trataba, encontrándose con uno de "_Planes para seducir_". Frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente, notó que él abría los ojos.

El muchacho la observó con desprecio, y enarcó una ceja.

— Hola, Sasuke.

— Hmp.

Oh, mierda. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Era tan inteligente, y popular. Y, mujeriego, a pesar de querer negarlo, el libro ese de mierda lo delataba. Era increíblemente ridículo.

Deseaba que se fuera de su casa lo más pronto posible, y que la dejara en paz. Que dejara de verla como si fuese un ser inferior. ¡Que dejara de pretender ser interesante frente a ella! ¡Ella no era como las demás! Quería verlo acabado.

Por esta razón, al pasar unos días, cuando Ino le preguntó si había visto a alguna chica ingresar a su hogar junto al azabache alguna vez, ella ya no lo soportó, y lanzó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

— No. — respondió tajante—. Y tampoco creo que pase. Sasuke es gay.

Bien. No entendía el motivo por el cual dijo aquello. Pero al menos había conseguido deshacerse de la rubia y unas cuantas más por un momento.

Lo que no supo fue que aquello causaría un revuelo entre las jovencitas de su instituto. El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

Más y más chicas, de todos los tamaños, colores y actitudes, se lanzaban sobre ella a preguntarle por qué había dicho aquello. Los hombres cargaban a Sasuke sobre su supuesta orientación sexual, y las mujeres no dejaban de atormentarla, pidiendo pruebas.

Así pasaron los días.

El tedioso trabajo de evitar a cuanta chica se cruzara en su camino la estaba sacando de quicio.

No había podido hablar con él – de hecho, nunca lo hacía, prácticamente – por varios días, casi una semana. Debía pensar en un plan para deshacer aquella declaración. No funcionó el haber dicho que mintió cuando lo dijo, puesto que algunas seguían firmes en la noticia, murmurando cosas como: _"Con razón siempre está solo, o con Naruto"._

Y había más problemas.

Los exámenes finales se aproximaron, cayendo uno tras otro sobre ella. No pudo concentrarse plenamente al estudiar Biología, por lo que reprobó, y apuntaba hacia el famoso re-test.

Caminó hasta su habitación, a fin de encerrarse y estudiar cómo se debía, la tarde completa. Pero, al encender las luces se encontró con una sorpresita: Sasuke Uchiha sentado en su cama, esperándola.

¿Qué demonios?

¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido del instituto? O, más importante… ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí, y cómo había logrado ingresar? Si ella tenía las llaves.

— ¿Qué haces?— inquirió ella con desdén—. ¿Acaso buscas algo? ¿Cómo conseguiste abrir la puerta?

Él no respondió.

Simplemente se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con el rostro neutral. Ni siquiera se había dignado en saludarla, o, por lo menos, cambiar la expresión.

— ¡Al menos responde!— chilló ella, furiosa. No obtuvo resultados. Sólo lo veía aproximarse más y más—. ¿Cómo mierda entraste?

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Sasuke hizo lo siguiente: aceleró de golpe, y la acorraló contra la puerta recién cerrada por la peli rosa. La misma abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, sorprendida ante el rodeo de aquellos musculosos brazos masculinos.

— ¿Q-qué haces?— se removió, en vano. Él era mucho más fuerte, y no la dejaría escapar. La miraba intensamente a los ojos, pero no se dignaba en pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que ella se enfureció aún más—. Quítate, yo…—

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que, repentinamente, sintió cómo la lengua del chico se deslizaba con firmeza alrededor del cuello. El aroma a cerezos inundó las fosas nasales del Uchiha, y la Haruno no tardó en estremecerse violentamente.

— Sasuke… Ah.

Él comenzó a besar descaradamente el mismo cuello, haciendo que ella se remueva inquietantemente. Ella cerró los puños, intentando soportar el estímulo, pero fue tarde, de modo que él juntó apresuradamente sus frentes, en plan de observarse a los ojos.

— Sakura…

Lo dijo. Con todas las letras. Susurró su nombre con la voz sensualmente ronca por sobre sus labios. A esas alturas, ella estaba sudando, y le era imposible controlar el temblor de las piernas.

— ¿Así que has estado diciendo que soy gay, eh?— la respiración de la chica se agitó—. Pues obviamente no lo soy… ¿Sabes?— prácticamente ronroneó—. Puedo ser mucho más hombre de lo que te imaginas…

Ella ahogó un gemido cuando él atacó arrebatadoramente su boca, atrapándola con la suya. A esas alturas, más que besarla, la estaba devorando. Él tenía una mano posada en la pared y la otra recorriendo firmemente la figura de la Haruno por sobre sus ropas.

Se besaron por horas. El contacto se tornó extenso, y cada vez más fogoso.

Nunca la habían besado tan pasional ni sentidamente. Pudo sentir las mil mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, y, de pronto, una sensación de llegar más allá la embargó.

¿Qué cojones sucedía con ella?

Sólo entonces, cuando él se separó de sus labios y la tomó de la barbilla elevando su rostro, lo comprendió. Lentamente, él despegaba sus manos de las paredes, como cediéndole un lugar para escapar. Sin embargo, ella no se movió un centímetro, al contrario se dedicó a observarlo con ferocidad.

Él sonrió de medio lado, e hizo una pregunta un tanto estúpida:

— Dime, Sakura…— comenzó a manosear muslos para arriba—. ¿Sigues creyendo que soy gay?

Ante una respuesta más que obvia, no tardaron en llegar a lo _obvio_

La joven peli rosa se dio cuenta de que en realidad no odiaba a Sasuke, odiaba que él la tratase como a cualquiera de sus fangirls, pudiendo ser tan cercanos. Y en realidad no le molestaban que las niñas le anden todo el día detrás porque no le permitían estudiar, le molestaba porque estaba celosa

Ni siquiera cuando llegó a aquella exacta conclusión pudo creer en lo tonta que fue anteriormente. Hasta le daba risa, y pensó también en olvidar las llaves de su habitación en la cocina más seguido.

— Oye, Sakura…— la voz de Karin la sacó de su trance—. ¿Hay algo nuevo que contar sobre el precioso Uchiha?— las demás se mantuvieron al tanto.

Sonrió.

— Chicas, les tengo dos noticias…— informó despreocupada—. La primera…, Sasuke no es gay…— los ojos de las fans se iluminaron.

En ese preciso momento, el Uchiha ingresó al salón de clases con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en él. Sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente, causando que ambos sonrieran aún más.

— Y, segunda…— continuó la peli rosa—. Él ya es todo mío.

.

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
